my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mission: The Cave on Amber Island
__TOC__ Conduct of the mission Some days after completing the Mission: Bridge to Amber Island, the player will receive a letter: When you meet Gale: *''Town thief?'' *''I heard about that!'' *''I was also stolen from!'' }} There's no time limit to do this Main mission‎. Build the Power Generator Go in the Cave and Repair After crafting the Removable Battery the player needs to see Liuwa before Amber Island's Cave to gain access: Now, you're in ! There're some Snaillob to kill, before meeting the Hermit Snaillob that you have to kill to progress. Some Bandirats later, you finally reach the goal, the engine room! Take the opportunity to break all the crates and recover the contents of the Treasure Chest (at the top of the rails) before placing the battery. Turn on the Generator After using the Removable Battery at the right place, turn it on and see the cinematic... '''NOTICE:' If you leave after turning on the generator, you will not be able to return, so make sure you have at least SIX (6) inventory spaces to collect the stolen items. Defeat all monsters Now, kill your way out! Explore the cave While exploring, you'll have to kill many Bandirats, loot some Treasure Chest and stolen items (to give them back later). You may need to expand you Inventory. Defeat the bandirats In the last room, there's 2 Bandirats to kill first Defeat the Rat Prince The last one! On death, a Treasure Chest will appear: * Small Engine +1 * Data Disc +2 Take the last 2 stolen items before going to the exit: Report to Gale On going out, you meet the Civil Corps : When reporting to Gale: Place of interest *Town Hall *Amber Island's Cave Rewards * Reputation +50 * Experience +2000 * Gols +1000 Bonus * Reputation +50 * Power Stone +5 Returning the stolen items * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Egg +5 * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Baked Bread +3 * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 (And you keep the Lamp.) Aftermath The following Sunday, a fireside meeting will be held, announcing of the success of the mission into the cave. When speaking to Ginger after the defeating the Bandirat Prince: * Relationship +20 Trivia *It is unclear from the game files who speaks these lines, but the following lines of dialogue can be encountered during the course of this mission: **Did you hear about there being thieves in town? Scary huh? I'm gonna go find them and beat them up good! **My two BFFs say that they had items stolen recently. I'm telling you, it must have been the bandit brothers again! **I'm being real careful ever since I heard there might be a thief around. **Toby says he'll be the one to capture the thief. Yeah right. **If there's a thief around, we'll find him. Don't worry. **I hope the thieves turn out to be the bandit brothers, they're easy to solve. **Have you heard anything about the thief? That's the word all over town. We should all be more careful and not leave anything lying around. **I hope they catch the thief soon. I don't want to see any danger near my kids. **Oh? What's this about a thief in town? Interesting! **Don't worry, we've upped our patrols so that we can better protect our town. **Although having a theif around is good for our business, it's not so good for our town. The Cave on Amber Island